The invention relates to integrated racks for supporting a number of transmission units and signal units on one or more racks each having a number of compartments. The signal units have a control circuit and a transmitting or receiving circuit connected to the control circuit for the wireless transmission or reception, respectively, of a signal containing an identification number assigned to the unit and each unit having a register for storing the assigned number, a reception means for receiving a scanning signal from outside the unit and a transmission means for transmitting a response signal in response to a received scanning signal. The unit may, for example, be a paging unit of a transponder, an alarm transmitter, an electronic key, or similar devices.
A need exists for an integrated rack for which the assembly, installation, and use reduces overall energy consumption to a facility.
A need also exists for an integrated rack that improves overall safety by removing a need for use of modular flooring.
A further need exists for an integrated rack that does not require on-site welding and provides enhanced fire safety over existing racks and enclosures, eliminating a need for fire suppression equipment.
A need exists for an integrated rack having sufficient openings for accessing equipment and running wiring, thereby eliminating any trapped areas to monitor.
A need exists for an integrated rack that provides additional maintenance access over existing racks and enclosures for allowing efficient and safe removal of equipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.